


broken glass

by redrioting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, hence the 'other' tag, nb semi eita, non binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrioting/pseuds/redrioting
Summary: a brief character study into semi eita, conducted by tendou satori.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off the prompt merry gave - broken glass (im so creative with titles yes)

It’s become increasingly apparent to Satori than Eita was not fine.

He was naturally observant and aware of his surroundings more so than others, he had filed away the nervous habits, ticks and tricks of his team mates and rivals, ready to use it against them whenever it best fits him or use it for their benefit instead.

Eita’s nerves always start with their hands and end with their hair.

First the perfectly trimmed nails of their hands would become choppy and bitten and chewed on, unless Eita kept himself busy enough that they wouldn’t feel the need to bite on their fingers. If it wasn’t for them, Satori wouldn’t have noticed he focused on hands a lot.

His own hands were a mixture of soft and rough callouses not nearly as tough as Wakatoshi or Kenjirou’s , bandaged for the appearance sometimes when it got too uncomfortable looking at the mess blisters and bruises on his fingers. His datemate’s hands were not the same; Eita took such care when it came to their hands that confused many of the third years when t _hey_ started to wrap their fingers with white tape, the wraps a horrible reminder of the state they let their hands go to.

Satori knew that it would be pointless to comment and prod Eita about their hands, the way in which they were kept at was Eita’s business.

It gets worse after that.

Eita builds up theiremotions over time, often bottling it up and leaving it for another time to deal with, and with each newly added stress ad layer of emotion to the plethora of dark and oddly vibrant feelings, Eita slowly started to get snappy and lose focus more whenever they were.

Satori tried to butt in during then, he did it discreetly enough that Eita wouldn’t round up on him in a fit of exhausted rage. By the time the two had gotten back to their shared dorm room, Eita was shaking, hands balled into fist to ground themselves while their head was bowed and lower lip sucked between his teeth.

Eita was beautiful in many ways, completely breathtaking when they served, fucking majestic when they pulled back their hair or even when they stretched.

What Eita was in that moment was a star dying, emotions so intense and vivid that Satori could almost see colour that burst from every fibre of Eita’s being, like explosions  released from a chain reaction, quickly, almost uncontrollably Eita began to fall away as embers. Eita doesn’t scream when they’re in this state, they curl up and cover their ears, blocking away the outside world to let the raging battle going on inside their head take place.

Eita fought their battles one at a time, they’d isolate themselves and hold onto what little kept them connected to peace.

Satori inched closer to his partner and crouched down to where Eita was slouched against the wall; he murmured reassurances and announced everything he would do just to make sure Eita wasn’t startled. He ended up moving to sit by his partner instead of in front of them.

“D’ya wanna talk about it?” Eita shook their head and a muffled sob was heard. “Okay, tha’s fine… I’m gonna sit here with you, is that okay?”

Eita nodded and Satori leaned his head against the wall, elbows balanced on his knees while he played with his fingers, the only thing shared in the space between the two is the Eita’s heavy breathing. At some point Satori stood up and walked towards his bed, tugged away the comforter and took his pillow with him then went to his desk to pick up his ukulele.

When he returned Eita looked at him as he moved and returned to his spot by them, Satori tucked his pillow behind Eita’s back and covered the both of them with his blanket. The whole time Eita followed Satori’s movements, not doing anything but letting him move them to his will.

He brought his ukulele closer to his chest and strummed a few bars before he looked at his datemate, pale blonde hair held back with an assortment of bobby pins - the tips dyed a pretty blue this month -, eyes lined black and puffy from their tears, face blotchy and flushed and lips a bruised colour from how hard their bit it.

When Eita looked straight into Satori’s eyes did he shudder, Eita’s eyes were a warzone on their own, left eye a beautiful honeyed brown, merged with flecks of gold and green and right eye the prettiest silver Satori had ever seen;,silver with streaks of blue around the pupil.

Eita was gorgeous and when they slumped against Satori’s shoulder he let them, he nuzzled their hair and pressed a kiss there before he let his head rest atop Eita’s.

“This good, Semisemi?”

A hoarse “Yes” was all he got followed by a sniffle.

Satori got lost in the melody he played, eyes closed as he ran his fingers across the strings and plucked at them whenever he felt like so. He moved from just playing to humming which turned to singing the more he noticed Eita relaxing.

A voice followed with his own high one, one that was smooth; albeit cracked but Eita had cried it was understandable so Satori wouldn’t tease them on it. The song carried on with the two singing together, heads pressed close and hearts pressed even closer as they felt warmer when they were together.

He was happy then, Satori bounced his knee to the beat and heard a chuckle from his partner. They knew, always, that Satori would cheer them up with anything and Satori knew that Eita would lift him up, both figuratively and literally (Satori swoons, his datemate has amazing arms that he’s ready to appreciate any time and day.) and put him in the right mind set whenever he felt himself losing control.

He did conclude, that when Eita got like this, they were like broken glass; sharp, ragged, beautiful lost and out of shape from its original structure. When Satori felt himself spiral into his own hopeless misery he was magma ready to erupt and burn anything with him, but the magma could help meld the broken pieces of glass and stick the parts together again.

 “Y’know I love ya, right?” A small huff of laughter had Satori smiling. “Not gonna leave you unless you want me to, either, right?”

“Unfortunately for me,” Eita nuzzled his shoulder then pulled away to kiss Satori’s jaw. “I love you too, ‘Tori.”

The two continued to sing before they moved onto Eita’s bed for a well-earned nap on both their parts.

**Author's Note:**

> i,,, made,, my child hurt ow
> 
> a few of my favourite headcanons that i wrote into this; heterochromic and nb semi eita and tendou playing the ukulele
> 
> shout at me at shouyouohno.tumblr.com


End file.
